Australia
Australia (オーストラリア, Ōsutoraria) is a supporting character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. Appearance Australia has thick eyebrows like most of England's other relatives, a reference to him being a former colony of England. Based on his sole official coloured sketch, he has brown hair, green eyes, an adhesive bandage across the top of his nose, and two ahoges that change position depending on the angle. In most appearances, he seems to be wearing a WW1-era Australian Digger's uniform with a necktie. Personality and Interests Wy has described Australia as acting as a big brother figure towards her. Volume 4 character notes describe him as being courageous regardless of the environment, and that his food is wild because of his wild personality. Australia states during the Christmas 2011 event that he finds the idea of a cold Christmas surprising. In the Halloween 2013 event, Australia is portrayed as a reckless and wild individual who neglects his responsibilities. Character notes describe him as the type to be having a conversation with someone one moment and chasing after a passing cat the next, he also likes to carry children, especially Wy and is very competitive to New Zealand when it comes to sports. In nearly all of his appearances he is depicted with an evil-looking koala. During the segment How Each Nation Watches Movies (located at the end of Hetalia of the Dead in Volume 5), it is shown that Australia gets drunk at the movies. As well, he was pictured with a different koala. The koala appeared to be female as it had eyelashes, blush on its cheeks, and wore a small bow on the right side of its head. The koala was also smiling and in good spirits. Relationships England Australia is proven to see England as a daddy figure or a more formal big brother as he's a part of the British colonies. Unfortunately, he doesn't get to spend much time with England as a kid since England says that he lives too far away from him, leaving Australia in the care of New Zealand. However, their bonds start to become tighter when Australia has grown in age. New Zealand Australia and New Zealand are close, with these two usually appearing together in the series. England has entrusted New Zealand with keeping an eye on Australia due to their close proximity and New Zealand's responsible personality. New Zealand becomes irritated with Australia's high-strung and impulsive attitude, in one instance asking England for permission to hit him. He does not want Australia to behave strangely, thinking it will reflect on himself, and encourages him to avoid making England worry. In a character note, it is stated that he doesn't want to lose to Australia when it comes to sports. On informal occasions, he'll call Australia Oz or Aus while the other calls him Kiwi. They act like siblings because they often exchange petty quarrels with each other. Wy Australia is an older brother figure to Wy, and is implied to have recognized her as a country (as the Mayor of the surrounding township has as well). While they are on good terms, Wy is still frustrated that she hasn't been allowed to build her driveway. At the Halloween 2011 site event, Australia is shown carrying a sleeping Wy on his back when the party is ending. In the Manga Australia's first appearance in the published manga was in the volume 3 Hetalia ''World Map. He made subsequent appearances online in sketches, an omake profile, the ''Christmas 2010 event, and the Halloween 2011 event. During the''Christmas 2010'' event, Australia checks himself for the mark indicating him to be the savior of the parallel nations' world and reports that he is lacking it. He, along with Tonga and New Zealand, dress as a sheep for America's Halloween party for the Halloween 2011 event. Australia appears again during the Christmas 2011 ''event having barbecue with New Zealand, Hutt River, and Wy at the beach. In the Anime Australia makes his first anime appearance in the ''Hetalia: The Beautiful World episode "Gakuen Hetalia: Go Forth! Newspaper Club!! Second Half" when Italy, Germany, and Japan were interviewing Hungary about the Swimming Club they are both in and asks Japan to swim with him. Australia makes a brief non-speaking cameo appearance in Hetalia World Twinkle after being mentioned by Italy after he picked up a tube of Vegemite in the Hetalia: World Twinkle episode "Let's Eat Military Rations!" Name A more recent blog post of Himaruya's has revealed his potential names to be Ralph, Christian, Kyle '''and '''Jett. Trivia * For the Halloween 2011 event, Australia dressed as a sheep with the other Oceania nations New Zealand and Tonga. * In a Comic Diary strip, Austria is seen complaining that he is often called "Australia" due to the similarities in their names in Japanese, English, and several other languages, and as a result has a hairstyle similar to Austria's (but with two ahoge instead of one). * In the original Japanese, he speaks in a Shikoku dialect, meant to represent Australia's "mysterious" English. * A possible reason for Australia being in the swimming club in "Gakuen Hetalia: Go Forth! Newspaper Club!! Second Half" is that, aside from America, he had won more Olympic medals in swimming than any other country. * There is high chance that Australia's birthday is 26 January considering it is Australia day and also when it was "founded" on the year 1788. or when Australia gained independence from England on 1 January in 1901. Category:Male Characters Category:Oceania Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters